<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by toopliss_chewtoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217001">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy'>toopliss_chewtoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HiJack Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Boys Kissing, Cuddle, Cute, First Date, First Dates, Fluff, HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, The Pocky Game, They're both so bad at flirting, lol, oblivious Jack is oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy boy who tries to play it safe and flirt by watching romantic movies plus a very oblivious boy he likes equals...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HiJack Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For HiJack Week 2020, day 6: first date. Or rather, how Hiccup really wants this to be a first date over and over again xD</p>
<p>I did a collab with Scorpio! They drew some cool art to go with this! Check them out on Tumblr: [link coming soon].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is the right movie to watch during movie night? It was the question Hiccup was bothering all his friends with. All three of them. Uncharacteristically, Jim had the most insightful reply. The ideal movie, according to Jim, of course depended entirely on the intention and audience.</p>
<p>“Think about it. What is the best movie you’ve ever seen?”</p>
<p>“Wall-E.”</p>
<p>The brown-haired teen rolled his eyes, but continued. “Now your favorite in a different genre.”</p>
<p>“Uuuuuhmmm… 12 angry men?”</p>
<p>“Never heard of that…”</p>
<p>“It’s from 1957.”</p>
<p>“Man, you’re a movie hipster, aren’t you? Anyway, how close are they on your ranking list? Does it really make a difference?”</p>
<p>“No, not really. They’re pretty close,” admitted Hiccup. “They’re both amazing in different ways?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. And when picking something to watch, you pick the favorite that best suits that day. It all depends on what you want to feel that day.”</p>
<p>“I see your point… but I’m not sure it helps?”</p>
<p>Jim slapped Hiccup on his back. “Just pick something you know is good and suitable for a date!”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date!” sputtered Hiccup. “We’re just friends.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” quipped Astrid. “Is that why you gave yourself a peptalk in the mirror this morning?”</p>
<p>Hiccup gaped at her. “How did you know that?!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, until now.” Astrid flashed an evil grin. “But I had a hunch.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Romeo,” said Jim. “It’s gonna be fiiiiiine.”</p>
<p>“Hi guys! What will be fine?” Jack joined their table, mere seconds to spare before the end-of-break bell.</p>
<p>“Dat ass,” said Jim, nodding at Jack with a stupid grin. Jack shoved him lightly, shaking his head. “Anyway, are you gonna be at Hiccup’s too tonight?”</p>
<p>Oh no. Naturally Hiccup had only invited his white-haired friend, because Jack was the one he <em>like liked, </em>and Jack was the only one not yet aware of that fact. But of course the guy would assume others were coming, as if this was just any movie night. Hiccup’s stomach clenched up nervously, ready to jump in with-</p>
<p>“Nope, I- uh- I’m going skating. Yeah. Couldn’t make it.” Nice save, Jim.</p>
<p>“I got tea-kwon-do training,” said Astrid.</p>
<p>A fumbling Justin was saved by the bell from coming up with an excuse. He hurried off to class, dragging Hiccup with him. Hiccup only just managed to yell a ‘see you tonight’ at Jack, and his heart skipped a beat when the boy smiled and waved back.</p>
<p>Of course Hiccup had been far too cautious to outright ask Jack if he wanted to go on a date together. Hell, he didn’t even know for sure Jack was interested in guys. Jim seemed convinced that Hiccup a solid chance in that department, but he remained skeptical. What would Jim know of such things? No, he had to be thoughtful and careful. Astrid would call it cowardly, but Hiccup disagreed. He just valued Jack too much to screw up and loose him! It was a horrible cliche, but that didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking to make a move.</p>
<p>So it was just a movie night. Jack thought it was just a friendly thing for now, but maybe Hiccup’s choice of movie could change that. Following Jim’s advice, he picked one that conveyed what he wanted to say without it being an undeniable confession. <em>5 cm/s </em>was about love, with wonderfully cute and romantic parts, and Hiccup had seen it so many times he could go without crying over it. Probably.</p>
<p>After school he fussed around his room like an anxious squirrel in late fall that hadn’t gathered quite enough acorns yet. He rearranged the soda and snacks on his desk. Put it next to his bed for easy access. Thought it looked stupid and put it back. Showered quickly and put on a clean shirt, so he could finally stop obsessing over how he was smelling. Then put the desk next to the bed anyway, moving it again. Rearranged the snacks again. Were there too many? Was that weird? No, of course not, Jack could snack infinitely, he would appreciate it. Although… did he even like <em>nerds</em>?</p>
<p>The bleep of his phone startled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Doofus)</span></em> (18:39): I’m outside! :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup swallowed. Showtime! When he opened the door, Jack flashed a damn near sparkling smile. Hiccup did his best to return it, hoping he didn’t look like a nervous 15-yo about to meet the father of his prom date.</p>
<p>“I brought snacks!” Jack held up a box, grinning broadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid)</span></em> (23:21): Hey, spill the tea.</p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid)</span></em> (23:21): How was it??? Did you kiss???</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:22): Astrid oiajrehaod NO</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:22): Nothing happened!</p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid</span></em>) (23:24): Awwww wdym nothing happened? You didn’t tell him?</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:24): We just… watched the movie. Side by side.</p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid</span></em>) (23:24): And???</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:25): He brought pocky</p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid</span></em>) (23:25): Say what?</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:25): Look up pocky game</p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid</span></em>) (23:28): You did THAT and you say nothing happened?</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:28): I just let him win cause what else was I gonna do (&gt;//////&gt;)</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:29): Then he questioned my movie taste. Maybe cause he was almost crying T.T</p>
<p>Hiccup (23:32): Maybe he’s just not interested?</p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid</span></em>) (23:33): Oh please. Just try again.</p>
<p><em><span class="u">(Astrid</span></em>) (23:33): Invite him for Saturday, we’ll make up some excuses again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly the romance levels of the movie needed to be higher. Jack was right to almost cry at the last one - Hiccup had bawled his eyes out first time he’d watched it - which had been a clear mistake on Hiccup’s end. The solution was ultimate cheesy lovely stuff! So when Saturday rolled around, snacks once again arranged, rearranged, updated, and rearranged again, a much more romantic and much less tearful movie was selected.</p>
<p>“So what are we watching?” asked Jack. He let himself fall on Hiccup’s bed and did a little snow-angel in the sheets, his legs still dangling over the edge. His hoodie crept up a bit when he waved his arms, and Hiccup had to tear his eyes away from Jack’s exposed stomach. His cheeks were already betraying him, so he quickly turned away to fiddle with his computer hooked up to the TV.</p>
<p>“How do you feel about zombies?”</p>
<p>“You mean like… <em>World War Z</em> or more <em>Resident Evil </em>or something?”</p>
<p>“<em>Warm Bodies</em> is a zomromcom.” Cheeks still not ready to face Jack, he got a drink. Hide just a bit longer. “Coke?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And what the hell is a zomromcom?”</p>
<p>“Only the best word ever.” Hiccup was really trying to be nonchalant about this, handing Jack a cold soda-can. “Zombie Romantic Comedy.”</p>
<p>The other laughed. “All right, as long as it doesn’t make me cry like that last one.”</p>
<p>“I promise, it won’t.”</p>
<p>They settled on Hiccup’s bed together. The end of it pointed more or less at Hiccup’s TV. He always watched movies or played PS4 like that, either lying on his stomach or leaning back against the headboard. Jack settled on his front with a pillow under his chest, so Hiccup did the same. What kind of idiot would he be if he lay the other way, ending up with his feet next to Jack’s face?</p>
<p>Hiccup’s bed was queen-sized, so there was more than enough room for to lie side-by-side without ever touching. For obvious reasons, that was <em>not</em> Hiccup’s intention. He lay close to his friend, scooting over a little until their arms and shoulders were touching. His heart nearly stopped when Jack sighed. Worry wrapped itself around Hiccup’s throat, threatening to suffocate him. Didn’t Jack like it? He was always pretty touchy to begin with, so Hiccup just assumed that-</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off by a wave of relief. Jack pressed his leg against Hiccup’s. The sigh had been a comfortable one. Peeking subtly, it was clear Jack was relaxed, melting into the pillow under him with a bit of a smile on his lips, his eyes trained on the TV. Everything was okay.</p>
<p>Maybe even more than okay? Because they didn’t move away from each other for a long time. Halfway through Hiccup got a sore back, but he stubbornly stayed next to Jack. He was not going to give up this… togetherness. It was the closest to a cuddle he’d ever been with Jack. Honestly he was wishing for many more <em>real </em>cuddles in the near future, because he was pretty sure Jack would be an amazing hugger. He didn’t shy away from hugging his friends and every time Hiccup got one, it was like a little piece of heaven. Somehow his embrace was just always so… so… caring?</p>
<p>“Hey, Hiccup?” A nudge from Jack brought him back to the here and now.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I asked if you were okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. My back’s just getting a bit sore.”</p>
<p>“You could sit the other way around. Let’s do that, I don’t wanna shove my feet in your face.”</p>
<p>Jack stocked up on snacks, shoving a packet of nerds and some mini snickers into the front pocket of his hoodie, and sat down against the headboard, pillow in his back. It was slightly less natural to close the distance between them completely when sitting like this, and Jack made no move to do so. But that didn’t stop Hiccup from trying. Not after the success of his first attempt!</p>
<p>He watched how Jack wiggled his bare toes under the covers. Then he pulled a mini snickers out of his front pocket, offering it to Hiccup.</p>
<p>“Behold, the reason hoodies are the most perfect movie night clothes.”</p>
<p>Mouth full of chocolate, Hiccup replied. “I dunno, pajamas are also pretty excellent.”</p>
<p>“Bold of you to assume I don’t wear this hoodie as a pajama.”</p>
<p>“Really? Why?”</p>
<p>“Dude, it’s so sooooft. As pajama I don’t have a shirt under it, it’s awesome.”</p>
<p>Hiccup took the chance: he leaned in. He put his head on Jack’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek over the blue fabric of his hoodie. “You’re right, that <em>is</em> very soft.”</p>
<p>Jack giggled. For a brief flash, Hiccup could feel a cheek press against the top of his head. Then it was gone, and Jack was watching the movie again.</p>
<p>In the end, that was all Hiccup got, but he was more than happy to take it. They’d been close together the entire movie, and this time Jack had only laughed and ‘awww’-ed. Hiccup was elated, and the night only got better when Jack commented, out of the blue, how cute <em>R</em> was.</p>
<p>Hiccup blushed, nodding in agreement. “I love the actor. He’s so cute.”</p>
<p>“I bet Astrid would agree with us too! We should have another movie night again soon, with the rest of the gang.”</p>
<p>“Ye-yeah. Toteeeh… totally.”</p>
<p>And just like that Hiccup’s excitement was thrown out the window. His optimism was taken out back behind the shed, so to speak. Did Jack not realize? Or did he just hope Hiccup would drop it if he ignored it? Maybe Jack didn’t want to hurt his feelings and turn him down directly?</p>
<p>“Thanks again, Hic. That was great!” Jack got up and started to look for his phone on the bed. Hiccup had only a split-second to decide…</p>
<p>“Jack?”</p>
<p>The other teen plucked his phone from under a pillow. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“There is this move coming out next week that I wanna see? Wanna come with?”</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry, I’m a bit tight on my money right now. If it’s still in cinema in a few weeks I’m down though!”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Hiccup did his best to swallow his disappointment. “I’ll walk you out.”</p>
<p>“Always such a gentleman,” teased Jack. “As if I haven’t come and gone here a million times already.”</p>
<p>“Unlike you, Mr. Overland, I’m not a total caveman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup (14:56): So how sure are you that I even have a shot with Jack?</p>
<p>Hiccup (14:56): iykwim (o//////o)</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.)</em></strong> (15:20): Pretty sure. He went on for nearly 10 minutes yesterday how cute this character Red was.</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.)</em></strong> (15:20): Movie he saw with you?</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.)</em></strong> (15:21): He hasn’t told me but come on. It’s obvious.</p>
<p>Hiccup: But I’m not Red…</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.)</em></strong> (15:22): But you have adorable text emojis your charm is irresistible.</p>
<p>Hiccup: har har</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.) </em></strong>(15:23): I know you wanted to add an angry emoji to that</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.)</em></strong> (15:23): I know you have one</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.)</em></strong> (15:34): Okay poutycup. Just TELL Jack how you feel?</p>
<p>Hiccup (15:35): Are you insane?</p>
<p><strong><em>(Jim H.)</em></strong> (15:35): People usually just tell feelings you know</p>
<p>Hiccup (15:35): Blasphemy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why can’t you see that I love you?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait, WHAT?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are so oblivious! I. Am. In. Love. With. You. Have been for ages!”</em>
</p>
<p>Hiccup hit pause, freezing an exasperated face and accompanying line of subs on screen. There was a bomb counting down or something - Hiccup hadn’t been paying a lot of attention - and Jack gasped offendedly.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, you can’t pause it now?!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, gotta go pee,” Hiccup lied. He climbed over Jack’s leg to get out of the bed, and even now his heart-rate picked up a little when he got so close to the other boy. He almost tripped when he got out, because his leg inside his prosthetic had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>Jack giggled. “Okay I want you to hurry, but don’t break your neck please. I’m no good at CPR.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you don’t give CPR to someone who broke their neck.”</p>
<p>Hiccup was out of the room before he heard Jack’s response, in no small part to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks at the thought of Jack giving him mouth-to-mouth. Okay, the actual CPR thing was not cute but… they’d be sorta kissing in a way. Man, the bad romance plots from the past few months were really ruining him, weren’t they?</p>
<p>He went about his business and took his time coming back, hoping Jack might take a hint from the subtitles currently burning into the screen. But when he climbed back - once again crawling over his friend - Jack was just scrolling through his phone.</p>
<p>“Man, I really don’t get this movie,” said Jack.</p>
<p>“Why? The plot isn’t exactly rocket science,” replied Hiccup.</p>
<p>“You really love these sappy movies, don’t you?” laughed Jack, making his friend blush.</p>
<p>“I just find them… relatable.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t get it at all. How can that guy not realize she’s in love with him for the past-” he made a point by looking at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch, which he wasn’t- “fifty plus minutes? How can he be so oblivious?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, but I ask myself the same question every night.”</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re such a sap!” Jack nudged Hiccup with his shoulder, looking sideways with a teasing grin.</p>
<p>“Jack, sometimes I want to strangle you.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Don’t worry, freckles, I won’t tell anyone. Your movie preference is safe with me.”</p>
<p>Hiccup took a deep breath, doing his best to calm down the torrent of bees and butterflies and upset churning in his stomach. He let the movie continue, watching silently with the one who was still no more than his best friend. Eventually, while there was some boring straight snogging on screen, he whispered.</p>
<p>“Do you really not get it, or are you just playing it off so you don’t hurt my feelings?” He could feel Jack tense up besides him. He braced himself for the words he was about to hear. The ones he’d been trying so, so hard to avoid. The painful rejection of his hopes and feelings and fantasies and-</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go with option A,” Jack said gently. “What’s wrong, Hic?”</p>
<p>“You really- I- I mean-” He felt Jack move, and then a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly, but he didn’t turn to look at him. “I’m not that much into romantic movies, Jack. It’s not the only thing I watch.”</p>
<p>“You had me fooled then. Sorry, you know I only have quips when something is serious, I can’t help it.”</p>
<p>“I know, I like that.” Hiccup tried to laugh, but it was more of a nervous hacky sound. He buried his face in his arms. But Jack’s hand was still there. This boy was still next to him.</p>
<p>“Why do you think I have watched half a dozen romantic movies with you, Jack?”</p>
<p>“Well I honestly thought you just liked romcoms but were embarrassed to watch it with the whole gang.”</p>
<p>“Nope. Try again.”</p>
<p>Jack was silent for a while. Hiccup could hear the blood rushing through his ears in time with his heartbeat. He felt Jack move more, making the mattress dip towards him, yet he still didn’t look up from his little arm-cave.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Hic,” said Jack softly. Shit, he was sounding <em>sad </em>now. Hiccup had to turn and face him.</p>
<p>“Do you really not? What is the one reason to watch romcoms? It’s not their strong plots or excellent writing!”</p>
<p>“Were you flirting with me?”</p>
<p>“Thanks for noticing. Have been for months.”</p>
<p>“Damn you’re bad at that.”</p>
<p>Hiccup glared at his friend. “You’re the one that doesn’t notice, thanks! Our whole friend-group knows!”</p>
<p>“They do?”</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God! Yes, they left us alone for half a dozen movie nights, didn’t they?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Right. Damn that makes so much more sense now. I was wondering how much babysitting Justin could possibly have to do.”</p>
<p>Jack was looking like such a himbo right now that Hiccup couldn’t help it. The whirring bees in his stomach turned into a happy vibration in his chest, bubbling up until it spilled over his lips. Then the rest of his body joined in, and he was laughing harder than any of the romcoms had made him laugh. After a few second Jack joined in. Now it was the white-haired boy’s turn to hide his face in his arms, but Hiccup could see from the tips of his ears how much he was blushing.</p>
<p>“Man I’m even more oblivious than this dude.” Jack nodded to the TV. “I thought you were just being nice and wanted a friend to watch bad movies with?”</p>
<p>“You thought they were bad?” asked Hiccup.</p>
<p>“Warm bodies and that first anime one weren’t. The rest…” Jack looked up with an apologetic glance. “Kinda horrible, yes.”</p>
<p>“Yet you still watched them with me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, duh! I got to lie against you for a few hours every time. I wasn’t gonna say no to that!”</p>
<p>“That really was the best part during <em>Never Been Kissed</em>.”</p>
<p>“Please never make me watch that monstrosity again,” pleaded Jack.</p>
<p>“I won’t,” promised Hiccup. He leaned over, into the dip of the mattress from Jack’s weight, and effortlessly ended up pressed side to side with the oblivious disaster next to him. “So… you didn’t outright say it but… do you ehm… wanna watch more movies together?”</p>
<p>“Only if they’re good… and if I get to give you a kiss.”</p>
<p>Hiccup’s heart stopped, and he must have tensed up incredibly fast, because Jack backpedaled right away. “Unless you don’t want to of course! I don’t wanna pres-”</p>
<p>“Please do?” Hiccup cut him off. He stared into Jack’s big, blue eyes, and his stupefied, surprised mouth turning from a ‘o’ into a blushing, adorable, smile. He leaned closer, and Hiccup copied the gesture, slightly tilting his head as best he could from his leaning position. When Jack’s face got so close that Hiccup started seeing cross-eyed, he closed his eyes, letting the other boy close the rest of the gap.</p>
<p>Hiccup could feel a puff of breath on his face. The weight shifting on the bed. A soft, hesitant brush of lips… and then a gentle press. Somehow time froze yet passed way too quickly at the same time in a confusing contradiction. All those times Hiccup had wished for this flashed through his mind, yet it smashed every expectation he’d had.</p>
<p>And then Jack pulled away.</p>
<p>Hiccup sighed and opened his eyes, finding the other still hovering close. He was so happy his heart was about to burst! An incredulous giggle came out, and his lips were stuck in this almost painfully broad smile. “I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>Jack lay down, pulling Hiccup with him, and the brunet turned on his side so they were lying face to face. He scooted close and reached out, but hesitated to put his hand on Jack’s soft hoodie. Until the Jack just copied the gesture, putting a hand on Hiccup’s side and rubbing lightly, as if to say ‘it’s okay, I like this’. They tangled more and more together, until they were cuddling close, Hiccup’s face buried in the crook of Jack’s neck, and Jack’s hand rubbing gently circles on his back.</p>
<p>“Sorry I took so long,” whispered Jack.</p>
<p>“A silly thing to be sorry for,” said Hiccup. “My only flirting tactic were bad romantic comedies.”</p>
<p>“Still… to think we could have done this, like, three movies ago.”</p>
<p>Hiccup looked up, chewing his lip. “Can I make up for it by kissing you again?”</p>
<p>A smile and nod said yes. Definitely yes. So Hiccup did, and it only got better with every kiss. They didn’t see the rest of the movie, but neither cared one bit. It was pretty bad anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>